Prince Charming
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Stars were supposed to be watched from afar. At least, that's what I believed. He didn't agree with me though and you'd never know how grateful I was for that. ShiraishixOC.


Author's note:

Hello everyone! Blue here with her newest PoT fic! This is ShiraishixOC and the OC's connected with my other two PoT fics about Zaizen and Tooyama. But you don't really have to read them to get this. I hope you'll enjoy this!^^

With this, I'm done with Shitenhouji! I want to make one for Kenya but it's kinda hard for me to keep him in character (Though I'm not so sure if I managed to keep the characters in my fics in character), but maybe I'll try when I have the time. I'm going to move on to Seigaku now (Which means it's time for Eiji and Ryoma to shine! Squee~).

I'm not really sure when I'll be ready with Seigaku's because I'm planning a story for my dearly beloved Hiei (From YYH) and with all the craps I get from school, it might be pretty long. But I'll do my best!

anyway, please enjoy this ShiraishixOC and leave me some love! It's nice to know that my hard work is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Prince Charming

* * *

I love spring. It's always so warm and sunny and not to mention the beautiful cherry blossoms blooming and scattering along with the wind.

It was also spring when I first met him.

I was a freshman in Shitenhouji junior high school in Osaka. It was April and the cherry blossoms were blooming so beautifully all around the school ground. I was nervous because this was my first time attending a Japanese school; I've been living in Europe all my life before my parents decided to come to Osaka.

I could still remember vividly what happened that fated day.

**Flashblack~**

"**Hi there!"**

**I turned around, looking straight at two tall males that towered over my small stature. They were bulky and they had these weird smirks that freaked me out badly.**

"**Well," the one with spiky brown hair and slanted eyes grinned. "Aren't you a cute one…" his eyes trailed up and down and I cringed.**

**His friend, the one with messy dyed blonde hair and black eyes, nudged him with a laugh. "Don't scare her, you dolt!" then his eyes moved over to me and he smiled flirtatiously. "Are you a new student? Have never seen you 'round before."**

**I stepped back when he reached his hand out to me and quickly bolted away. These two were no good. They obviously had something up their sleeves. Not to mention, they were really creepy and scared me senseless.**

**This was why I didn't want to leave the boarding school in London. At least the people there had the same appearances and language as me. I might be able to comprehend Japanese but it didn't mean I could speak with said language.**

"**H-hey! Wait!" I heard their loud footsteps behind me. "Shit! Hey, we aren't going to do anything bad!"**

**But I ignored them and kept on running as fast as I could. I had no idea where my destination was and where I was. I only wanted to get rid of them and their scary eyes.**

**I passed this big wooden door and suspected that I might have gone out of the school area but then I remembered the school gate – which looked like a temple. Shaking it off as I still heard the footsteps, I continued to run.**

**As I rounded the corner, I collided with a hard physique that obviously belonged to a man. I began to panic because it could be a friend of the two seniors that were chasing me.**

**I felt an arm around my shoulder and someone sniffing my hair and squeaked. I pushed whoever it was away and quickly held my precious hair. I expected my captor – saviour- as another ugly senior but what I saw, the person before me, would make even the God jealous.**

**He was tall and lean with beautiful silver-brown hair. His eyes were beautiful greyish-brown which shone with intensity and made my knees weak. His face was smooth with perfect nose and sharp jaw. He was the true epitome of handsome.**

"**Hey!" **

**I whirled around and gasped at the sight of the two seniors. They were both panting and glaring at me. I gulped fearfully and expected them to do something violent when they froze, their eyes landing on my saviour(?).**

"**S-shiraishi!"**

**I glanced at my saviour(?) to found him smiling charmingly at the seniors. "Hello senpais." He greeted politely.**

"**Yeah..."**

**His eyes flickered to me before going back to the two seniors. He gave me an understanding look and I sighed in relieve. I didn't know why but I knew I could trust this person.**

"**Are you a freshman?"**

**I nodded.**

"**You must be lost." He flashed a smile at the seniors. "If you don't mind senpais, I'll take over from here. You should go back to homeroom."**

**The seniors nodded and skedaddled. I exhaled loudly, suddenly feeling very spent. I couldn't believe that I had almost become a target of bullying. **

**Well, I guessed it was natural. I was a foreigner which intruded upon their culture. **

"**Are you okay?"**

**I looked up at my saviour and nodded shyly. I could feel my face heat up embarrassingly at his stunning smile. And with the way his hair danced along with the wind and the soft pink colour of the cherry blossoms as the background…**

**He's like a prince.**

"**Come on. I'll show you the way to the Gym." He turned around and waited until I was beside him before he started to walk. What a gentleman.**

**We walked in silence. I was too busy thinking for some basic Japanese words both my parents had taught me. I was also preoccupied with trying to calm my erratic heart.**

"**Here it is." Shiraishi motioned to the Gym building in front of us.**

**I nodded and gathered my courage before saying in the best Japanese I could muster "A-ari… gato. U-uh… S-senpai?"**

**Crap! My accent got the best of me! Those words sounded so weird coming out of my mouth!**

**He blinked before laughing suddenly. I blushed heatedly and gave him a light glare. I was trying my best and here I was… being laughed at. Though I couldn't help but admit that Japanese combined with British accent was hilarious.**

"**Sorry, sorry." He apologised between his laughter "I'm not laughing at you. Really."**

"_**Yeah. You're laughing at my accent.**_**" I said in perfect English, along with my accent. He seemed to understand what I was saying as his chuckling finally died down. He smiled.**

"**I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to laugh." I pouted. "I hope you aren't offended." He chuckled again. He then held out his hand for me to shake. "**_**I'm Kuranosuke Shiraishi, a junior. It's a pleasure to meet you.**_**"**

**I blinked and realised that he just spoke in English. I looked away awkwardly before shaking his hand. His fingertips were callused and his palm wasn't necessarily soft; it showed hardwork. **

"_**I'm Ai Hanada, a freshman.**_**"**

**He raised an eyebrow at my name. "**_**I thought you are a foreigner.**_**"**

"_**My great-grandpa's an Englishman. The rest are Japanese.**_**" I explained. He nodded. **

**We were quiet as we let go of each other's hands and I was about to excuse myself when a loud booming laughter came from the Gym. I jumped in surprise and Shiraishi chuckled quietly.**

"**Well, it seems like the principal's gag's a success again." he said in Japanese. He turned to me. "**_**Well, it's been fun talking to you but I have classes. See you around Hanada-kun.**_**"**

**I blushed and bowed down low before him. He chuckled and told me to raise my head before turning and walking away calmly.**

**I stared at his retreating form in amazement. I couldn't believe how he could make my heart beat so fast with just voicing my name. Even now, just gazing at his lean back and swishing hair, I almost stopped breathing. **

"…_**a prince…**_**" I mumbled to myself.**

**Yes, Shiraishi Kuranosuke was absolutely my prince charming.**

**Flashback ends~**

And until this very moment, I had never doubt it. He was handsome, good at everything he did, polite and friendly, popular, smart, sporty… he had every single quality a prince had to have.

"Ai-chan? Are you okay?"

I snapped out my trance and rolled my eyes from the prince to one of my best friend. Sakurazaka Miyu stood in front of me, slightly to the side so I could still see the emptying tennis courts. I smiled at her worried look.

"Aw! Miyurin looks so cute when she's worried!" I squealed, glomping her. She yelped in surprise.

"A-ai-chan!" she whined in embarrassment. Well, we did gather quite the attention.

I let her go and giggled, picking up my glittery pink bag. If only Natsuki was here, she would have scolded me for my action. She told me countless time that it was dangerous to tackle someone on one of the bleachers but I just couldn't resist! Miyu was too cute for her own good!

"Ai-chan, would you like to come with me and Hikaru-kun? We're going shopping for dinner and-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand and a cheeky grin.

"I'm not that cruel to actually disturb your date. I'll settle for annoying Nat-chan later!"

She giggled.

"Miyu."

We both turned at the deep male voice and Miyu blushed happily at the sight of her boyfriend. I offered him a small smile and he nodded at me before going to Miyu's side and taking her hand in his. If it was possible, Miyu's blush turned a thousand shades darker.

"Let's go."

Miyu nodded shyly and bid me goodbye, waving her small hand. I waved back and made kissy faces at her when Zaizen turned around, causing her to choke a gasp. Zaizen's attention was immediately back to us – her.

He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head furiously. Zaizen shrugged and dragged her away, somehow knowing I was the cause of her choking. I laughed at that.

While still laughing, I turned around and headed to the Gym where the Kendo club practised. This was becoming a routine since both of my best friends had their boyfriends. I would accompany Miyu watching Zaizen's practice – while watching Shiraishi - then I would go and annoy Natsuki until Tooyama came.

We didn't really go home together anymore nowadays and that made me a bit lonely. They had asked me to go home with them on several occasions but I always refused, not wanting to disturb their dates. It'd made feel bad.

I knew they were worried for me because I was the only one without a guy; they didn't want me to feel left out. But that didn't really matter as long as they're happy.

Miyu and Natsuki were my only friends back in freshmen year and they were the one who taught me most of my Japanese vocabulary and grammar. When the others didn't want anything to do with me because of my different language and looks, they had come and strike up conversations with me.

I still remember Miyu's shy face and timid voice as she asked how I've been faring in Shitenhouji with her limited English. Natsuki was more confident, since her English was almost flawless, and we first talked when we were assigned together for a project.

I smiled to myself at the fond memories and moved to round a corner when a hand suddenly clasped around my upper-arm and pulled me back. I was about to scream in shock but a hand muffled any voice from coming out.

I struggled and tried to turn around and attack whoever it was holding me, when my eyes met greyish-brown orbs that I had hoped were mine once. It was Shiraishi.

I blushed and pushed his hand away, straightening my uniform stiffly. He had his back against the wall of the Gym and appeared to be hiding. I opened my mouth to ask when he raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the Gym entrance.

I peeked out from the corner and my eyes widened to the size of saucers, jaw dropping to the ground.

Natsuki sat on the steps, still in her kendo gear and with her wooden sword leaning against the step beside her, In front of her stood Tooyama, leaning forward with his lips against hers. It took me a while to realise that they were kissing. KISSING!

I had never imagined Natsuki to be the kissy even more. He was as innocent as a lamb in that area.

I quickly looked away, grinning inwardly. This would be a nice blackmail material.

With my victorious thoughts and wicked plans, I failed to notice Shiraishi's look of amusement as he watch me. He chuckled and I stopped my inner-planning, remembering he was there. I blushed.

"You never change, don't you Hanada-kun?"

I looked at him quizzically with the blush still intact. "You remember me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You left me quite an impression." He laughed lightly. "What make you think I don't remember anyway?"

I pouted. "Well, you never really talk to me or anything… and then I was told that you're the captain of the tennis club and stuff and I'm just… er… watching the star from afar, you know?" I blushed lightly.

"That sounds somewhat stupid." He shook his head. "If you want to talk to me, all you have to do is talk. I don't really mind talking to you."

'_Does that mean he enjoys talking to me?'_

"B-boys are the one who should make the first move!" whining, I started to walk away. It's weird how nervous yet comfortable I was around him. My heart was beating senseless yet my words and behaviour came out just as usual.

He chuckled and followed me silently. "That's quite an old way of seeing things."

We walked in silence, along with the soft wind and scattering cherry blossoms. It reminded me of the first time I met him.

It must be a dream. I couldn't really be walking with Shiraishi, let alone talking to him so casually. Maybe a few seconds from now, I'd suddenly wake up in my bed.

I had promised myself that I would never do anything with my feelings for him. It's because I was afraid of rejection, not having a chance to talk to him, his scary fangirls and probably a whole long list of reasonings. Besides, I had this stupid believe that stars were supposed to be watched from afar.

But right now, walking in comfortable silence with him… it's like those promise didn't exist. All I wanted to do was pour my feelings out and told him how much I wanted to be with him. Thinking about it made me want to cry.

Being too focused on my thoughts, I didn't notice the rock sitting on my way. I stumbled forward and yelped, bracing myself for the pain. Yet all I got was warmth and strong arms surrounding me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at Shiraishi's smiling face. He looked so beautiful with that serene smile on his face. I inhaled shakily at his manly yet natural scent and felt my willpower weakening. Unconsciously, without even realising it, I tip-toed and pressed my lips softly against his.

When I closed my eyes, I saw his eyes widening in shock. I was glad I saw no sign of anger or disgust because that would pain me immensely.

It felt so right kissing him. His lips were soft and moist, fitting perfectly with mine. Is this how it felt with Miyu and Natsuki? Did their kisses also feel this right? Did they make you feel this complete?

At the loosening of the arms around me, I opened my eyes and broke away from him. He stood there shocked, yet somewhat dazed, and staring at me with disbelief. With that, the realisation that he didn't kiss me back hit me.

I blushed shamefully and clasped both of my hands in front of my mouth. "O-oh my Gosh! I-I'm so… s-so sorry! I didn't mean that senpai!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't?"

Crap! Now he'd think I was a cheap girl who kissed every male within range!

"No! w-well… maybe but…" I didn't dare look at his eyes and instead bowed down low and squeaked out a, "I'm sorry!" before running away quickly.

I heard him calling out after me but I ignored him.

I had no doubt that he would confront me sooner or later but just for now, I'd like to keep my dignity. I just didn't want him to think of me as cheap.

* * *

"Ai. What's with that stupid moody look on your face?" Natsuki asked, nibbling on her sandwich calmly. She didn't look like a girl after they she received their first kiss. But that's to be expected, I guessed.

"Are you alright Ai-chan?" a worried Miyu asked, looking as adorable as usual. But I didn't really have the strength to pounce on her now. I sighed.

Tooyama swallowed his ninth bag of melon bread, licking his fingers. "That's the look Shiraishi has since morning! And he's always sighing and murmuring to himself too!"

"The perk of having a moody captain is we get no practice today." Zaizen shrugged. At Natsuki's questioning look, he said, "coach's order."

Miyu, Zaizen, Natsuki and Tooyama were gathered around me while they ate their lunches. After seeing how silent I was today, Miyu and Natsuki declared that something was wrong with me and had dragged me to lunch for a girls' talk. Zaizen and Tooyama were just tagging along.

"Nat-chan, I want your sandwich!" Tooyama whined, already finishing his tenth bread. How could this boy get such small form when he ate more than five pigs put together?

"I made extra riceballs today Tooyama-kun." Miyu offered, presenting a lunch box with rows of riceballs which were shaped like tennis balls and even had the colour. Miyu's such an amazing cook.

"We are getting off-topic here." Natsuki sighed tiredly. "We're talking about Ai, remember?"

"Oh! Of course!" Miyu nodded, giving me her full attention.

I squirmed nervously under the four peering looks, forgetting about my own lunch. I played with my skirt nervously and decided to come clean.

"A-actually…" I bit my lips. "I kissed Shiraishi-senpai yesterday."

It was silent and I watched as realisation hit them with force. Their eyes widened and their jaws went slack to the cement floor. Well, except Zaizen; he had wide eyes but no gawking. Stupid Zaizen and his stupid composure.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Natsuki was the first to break the awkward silence.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"But I thought you didn't want to… er…" she was talking about my reluctance to act upon my crush. But I think the three of us were all reluctant to act upon our crushes once. Not now that we'd already done something.

The difference was that while they got their happy ending… well I didn't.

But that was to be expected when the one you like was Shiraishi Kuranosuke. He had countless beautiful girls lining up to be his, why opted for the boring foreigner?

I knew that in the physical factor, I had nothing to worry about. With my foreign looks, I had been told that I was pretty and I got attentions easily. But I never really socialised with people other than Miyu, Natsuki or their boyfriends so I was lacking in the social-life factor. Not to mention, I always pictured Shiraishi with a girl who owned a Japanese beauty - someone like Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Yeah…" I answered but with the curious looks on Natsuki and Miyu's face, I ended up telling them the whole story. Natsuki was blushing when I finished while Miyu was smiling excitedly at her. Zaizen was looking curiously at Tooyama, disbelief in his eyes.

"Wow Natsuki-chan, that's really sweet!" Miyu giggled at Natsuki's flustered face.

"Q-quiet! We're supposed to be thinking of a solution for Ai!"

Zaizen shrugged, chewing on one of the riceballs. "Just confront him then."

"It's not really that easy Hikaru-kun." Miyu chided in helpfully. She had become quite comfortable around him to not blush as much, it seemed.

"Shiraishi-senpai probably has a plan for you Ai. What about waiting for a moment? If he takes too long, then you shall confront him."

"Woah! That's really smart Nat-chan!" Tooyama laughed cheerfully. I wished I could be as free as he was.

Miyu nodded. "I agree with Natsuki-chan." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back her. MIyu's smile was contagious. "Good luck Ai-chan."

* * *

School passed in a blur when you weren't paying any attention to everything around you. After lunch, we went to class then proceeded to go with the flow of the day. Classes were filled with laughter and jokes as usual, but I couldn't find myself to laugh. I was just too worried about Shiraishi.

Because there was no tennis practice today, Zaizen accompanied Miyu shopping for groceries – like usual- and they decided to study together in Miyu's house for the upcoming English test. Tooyama was already gone with Natsuki, going to watch her kendo practice.

I walked alone down the hallway to my locker. As I opened it, a sheet of paper slipped out and landed on my shoes. I picked it up curiously and read it carefully, eyes widening at the name of the sender.

_Hanada-kun._

_Please come to the roof after school._

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke_

What I really wanted to do was ran home and ignored the letter but I knew running away would do me no good. So I turned around and made my way up the stairs to the roof.

Opening the door to the rooftop, I prepare myself for the dread I would feel from rejection. The rooftop was as beautiful as usual, with the beautiful blue colour of the sky above and flowerbeds around.

Across from me, on the furthest part of the rooftop, was a bench and Shiraishi stood by its side, looking at the fresh pansies there. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and I gulped when our eyes met.

He smiled at me, albeit a bit nervously. "Hanada-kun." He greeted.

I nodded. "Shiraishi-senpai."

And with that we were silent. I walked to the centre of the rooftop and looked at the flowers around me. They were so beautiful and taken care of. It must be Shiraishi-senpai's doing.

"So…" he began awkwardly. Our eyes met and we both looked away abruptly. God, talk about awkward.

After a few more minutes of unbearable silence, he gave a very loud groan. I was surprised at the sound and looked up immediately, only to have my eyes, once again, locked on his. I went to look away but he stopped me by talking.

"Please, don't look away." He said in soft desperation. "It's hard to speak when you're not looking at me."

I blushed lightly but kept my eyes focused on him. It was quite hard but I just wanted to hear what he had to say. If he were to reject me, then I would face it with pride and my dignity.

He cleared his throat. I watched as he reached out to pick something up from the bench. When I finally saw what it was, I gasped.

There in his hand was a beautiful bouquet of red tulips. The wrapping was a pale pastel-pink adored with glittery yellow ribbon. It was breath-taking and in the back of my mind, I vaguely remembered the meaning of red tulips.

He blush a little. "I would go with roses but tulips seem to suit you more." He said with a small smile. He walked over to me until we were only a feet apart. I moved to take the flowers but he shook his head. "Please listen to me first."

I blush and nodded.

"I'm sorry… about not talking to you after the first time we met." He fixed the position of the bouquet in his arms. "The truth is… I have always liked you. From the first time we met."

My eyes widened and my breath quickened, chest constricting while butterfly flapped in my stomach.

"I would have talked to you but I was stuck with my stupid idealism. The first time we met was quite…" he seemed lost for words.

"It's like it came out from a movie."

He chuckled. "Yeah. And because of that, I wanted the second time or the third and so on… to be even more special. Unfortunately, the chance just never arrived." He sighed. "And I even plot everything perfectly too."

I smiled lightly at that.

"Yesterday was pure luck. I wouldn't have talked to you if I had not moved on impulse. I just didn't want Kin-chan's first step to maturity to be bothered." He chuckled.

"Nat-chan's furious that you peeped them, you know."

Ha paled. "I-I'll take care of that later." He cleared his throat. "Anyway… with your 'action' yesterday." I blushed "I have decided that I have to stop with my stupid idealism. Because when we like someone… I think every moment we spend with them will be remembered."

He held the flower out for me and I accepted it gratefully. I sniffled and hugged the bouquet lightly so as not to crush the flowers and beautiful wrapping.

"W-wait, don't cry!" he sounded panicked. "I must have sounded so uncool just now. And I've planned every single word too. But one look at you and it vanished." He smiled and caressed my cheek gently. "I like you Hanada-kun. Will you go out with me?"

Instead of replying with words, I flung myself to him. He hugged me tightly, yet not too tight to crush the bouquet between us. I laughed. "I'd love to, senpai."

"Thank you." His arms tightened slightly.

I smiled, blushing. "Ano… senpai?"

He hummed, too busy with sniffing my hair. Was Shiraishi senpai obsessed with my hair or something? That was the third – or maybe fourth – time he had sniffed my hair.

"W-will you… say that one more time?" he looked at me "About how you feel…"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. "I will say it as much as you like. I like you… Ai."

* * *

I walked home with Shiraishi, hand-in-hand, with the bouquet of red tulips he got for me. We talked about everything, his pet beetle, my shampoo, the tennis club, my two best friends, his obsession with poisonous plants…

"So…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What is it senpai?"

"Do you like the flowers?" he pointed to the tulips.

I smiled. "I love them, actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. But if you're going to get me flowers next time, my favourite flowers are daffodils and sunflowers. Maybe forget-me-not too." I turned my head to my side and looked up at Shiraishi, breath hitching when his face drew closer.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said before giving me the sweetest kiss I could only dream of getting.

Finally I got my prince charming.


End file.
